Journey to the Center of New York
by BriWolf
Summary: Marth and Roy are on the hunt for an inter-dimensional traveler who has been causing all sorts of havoc in their dimension. Yaoi. Such a confusing love "triangle" that I couldn't fit it. R&R plz, no flamers.
1. Alien

Journey in to the Center of New York  
Chapter 1  
Alien

"Marth! Quit messing with your tiara!" Roy hissed.

"But I want to look my best when we capture the alien!" Marth whined.

"For the last time, he's not an alien, he's an inter-dimensional traveler. And if you don't stop, we're going to-" At that moment, a figure ran past their hiding place. There was a bright flash, and then he disappeared. "-miss him," Roy finished sourly.

Marth jumped up and down happily. "Hooray! We scared the alien away!"

"No Marth, not hooray. Now we have to catch him IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!!" Roy fumed. Marth stared at him blankly. Roy just shook his head. "Follow me."

"Okay!" Marth said brightly.

_What did I do to end up with an idiot like him? Roy wondered, I mean, he's a great ruler and all, but right now he's acting like a total idiot! You wouldn't know that I was the younger one if you looked at the two of us._ "Okay Marth, I'm going to need you to hold my hand for this," Roy said aloud.

"Aww, Roy, I love you too!" Marth giggled, grabbing onto Roy's hand. Roy gave him a look that said, "I will never understand the absurd workings of your strange mind like your own." and proceeded to mumble something that sounded like a spell. A flash of heat, and they were gone as well.

Roy stood up and brushed himself off, taking in his surroundings. He was in an alley of sorts. On three sides were walls. On the fourth side, people rushed along the street, completely oblivious to the strangers' appearance. Marth lay unconscious to Roy's right.

"That's _the best_ Roy costume I have ever seen!" someone exclaimed. Roy turned to find a dark blonde girl with fair skin running over to him, dragging along her less eager friend.

"What do you mean, 'costume'? This is what I always wear," Roy said.

"Freak," the blonde girl's friend mumbled. Roy actually found her very attractive, what with her black hair, purple streaks, and round face. She was also much tanner than her overly hyper friend.

"Freak?" Roy inquired. The dark-haired girl was about to explain, but her friend cut her off.

"OMG, it's Marth!!!" she shrieked, "Look, his tiara is a perfect replica, Right down to the jewel!" With those words said, she grabbed Marth's headpiece and began dancing around with it, admiring the way the jewels sparkled when they caught the light just right. This, of course, caused Marth the wake up instantly.

"Why does this alien have my tiara?!" he asked, his eye twitching. The blonde girl stopped dancing to look at Marth.

"Alien? I'm no alien. I'm a human. My name's Bri. And this is my friend Robyn."

"I don't care what you are, I just want my tiara!" he yelled, stamping his foot. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Chill Marth. It's just a tiara. You've got, like, 50 back home," he said. Marth pouted.

"I still want it back," he grumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Your names are really Roy and Marth? As in, General Roy of Pherae and Prince Marth of Altea?" Robyn asked. Marth nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"That's not possible! You guys are from a _video game_!!!!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Video game?" Roy asked, "What's that?"

"Yeah, he's so the _real_ Roy," Bri said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked.

"It means, you've obviously come from Pherae or Altea or wherever, because, sadly, video games don't exist there. I guess no one was smart enough to invent them yet," she explained with a shrug

"Hey! I will not be insulted in such a way!" Roy said.

"Oh, just ignore her. She means you're not from this dimension or realm or whatever you wanna call it. But if you aren't, why are you here now?" Robyn asked. "Actually, how are you here now?"

"We're here because Roy used his fire magic to follow the alien!" Marth said gleefully. Roy's eye twitched.

"Actually, I uttered a simple inter-dimensional travel spell. And we were following someone from this dimension. He was causing all sorts of havoc in Altea. We have to catch him before he returns or moves on to another dimension.

"What'd he look like? We might be able to help," Bri said, totally oblivious to Robyn trying to warn her that this was a bad idea.

"Well, he was sort of tall, with shortish black hair, fair skin, and a long black trench coat. Oh, and his eyes were green," Roy described. Bri glanced at Robyn, who rolled her eyes.

"That narrows it down to... just about every creep in this country. Look, there's no way you could find him, you might as well go home," Robyn said.

"No! Prince Marth never gives up!" Marth said, drawing his sword and pointing it towards the sky. All the while somehow managing to avoid being noticed by the hurrying bystanders.

"Eh... I hate to agree with him, but we really can't leave until we catch this guy," Roy said.

"Well, then you'll just have to stay with us!" Bri said cheerily. "But first, we have to give you new names and new looks. We wouldn't want you getting attacked by crazy fangirls!"

"You mean like what you did to Marth when you realized that he was here?" Roy asked.

"NO!"

"Well, at least no one got her started on yaoi- oh, whoops" Robyn muttered. Bri grinned as her thoughts went in a totally different direction.

"Yaoi!!!!!" she screamed. Roy backed away from her.

"No, no, no, there is ABSOLUTELY no yaoi going on between Marth and me!" Roy said.

"But what about right before we left when you-" Marth was cut off when Roy hastily put a hand over his mouth.

"He he..." he laughed, sweat dropping, "Marth, you're so silly sometimes... Seriously, like I said, there is _no yaoi_ between Marth and I." Roy's face was now covered in sweat.

"Alright, alright, let's get this makeover done with before Roy drowns in his own sweat," Robyn said.

"Yay! Shopping!" Marth and Bri said at the same time.

"Marth, this does mean you'll have to get rid of your tiara," Roy reminded. Marth looked at him with utter shock, and the entire New York City area was jolted out of its busy rhythm as a girly scream of terror echoed off the buildings.

**Author's Note: Well, I'm ending here merely because the chapter had 1,111 words in it (not counting this little note). R&R please, no flamers. I wonder what I shall do to ****Marth *evil grin*..****. If you ha****ve**** any ideas, feel free to let me know.**


	2. Makeover

**Author's Note: Hey, I like reviews. And I know that a lot of you HAVEN'T BEEN REVIEWING! So, I'm offering a reward. If you review, I will put you in "*THE ZONE OF FAME*"**

***THE ZONE OF FAME* (reviews)**

**moroxm: Well, you can read Robyn's review if you want. I love to please my readers, so I hope you're happy with the part I gave you. If not, by all means, tell me!**

**Azuma: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I hope I caught everything this time... Anywho, I will say you have a round face because you know you do! I have to be realistic here! I hope you don't choke and die when you read this... and enjoy! Oh, and you're a spaz.**

**ONLY 2 REVIEWS!!!! I WON'T UPDATE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 3!**

Journey to the Center of New York

Chapter 2

Makeover

"Umm, Bri? Just how exactly are we going to pay for all this?" Robyn asked. They were standing outside of the hair salon. Bri was nearly bouncing out of her skin in excitement, while Marth was saying a tearful farewell to his beloved tiara. Roy and Robyn simply looked bored.

"With this," Bri said, drawing a small plastic card from her little black backpack (she was too cool for a purse).

"YOU STOLE YOUR PARENTS CREDIT CARD?!?!" Robyn yelled. Marth and Roy looked at her like she was nuts.

"It's just a piece of plastic," Roy said.

"Just a piece of plastic? This card is worth _tons_ of money! Money that happens to belong to Bri's parents," Robyn said. Marth turned to Bri.

"You stole an expensive piece of plastic from your parents?" he asked. Bri laughed at how naïve he was.

"Sure, we'll say that. But this expensive piece of plastic is paying for your new looks, so be glad I took it," she said. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with. I need my highlights retouched anyways," she said.

"Alright!" Bri cheered. "Now, remember you two. Your names are Royce and Mark, _not _Roy and Marth." With that short reminder, she strode happily into the hair salon. Roy followed tentatively, and Marth had to be all but dragged by Robyn to go inside.

"Bri! Darling! What can I do for you today?" Bri's hairstylist asked as their group appeared.

"We have two boys who need totally new looks, and Robyn needs her highlights touched up," Bri said. "Can you do all that Nikki?" Nikki looked the boys up and down, and then glanced at Robyn.

"Well, I won't be done in time by looks of it. You are planning on doing a full makeover right?" Bri nodded.

"Of course! Have you looked at the two of them?" Bri said.

"Yeah… they really need your help… Alright, well I'll have Annalise help me and we should be done in around an hour." Nikki gestured towards the rows of chairs where Robyn, Marth, and Roy were sitting. "Anna? You wanna start with Robyn and I'll start with that girl hiding in the corner?" Annalise nodded.

_Girl?_ Bri wondered. She looked over where Nikki had pointed, and saw Marth hiding in the corner.

"Mark's a guy," Bri coughed. Nikki flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, then, MARK!" she yelled. Marth's head flew up in fear, but when he saw Bri, he calmed down, somewhat.

"Alright Mark; are you ready to look like an American?" Nikki asked.

"No," Marth grumbled.

"Well, Bri said I had to give you a new look, so I don't care what you want. Now, first I have to remove your diadem." Marth gasped.

"You know what it's called?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm an expert on hair and anything you put in it," she said, removing the hairpiece as she spoke. "Now, are we keeping the blue?"

Meanwhile, Robyn had been getting her highlights retouched, but was done in just 15 minutes (Annalise was so masterful like that). Then, it was Roy's turn. Everyone in the salon promptly turned around at the sound of his shriek. What they saw was a red-haired teen cowering beneath Annalise's table of supplies.

"What now?" Bri asked irritably. Marth had been fussing over every snip.

"They want to take away my headband!" Roy whined. Bri sighed, massaging her temples.

"It's okay Royce. Losing the headband will not kill you," she assured.

"I'm not so sure of that…" Roy mumbled, but he took off the headband anyways. His hair immediately flopped into his eyes, causing Robyn to giggle. Bri glanced her way. Giggling was very uncharacteristic for Robyn.

Finally, Roy and Marth were done with their haircuts. Roy had simply gotten his hair trimmed so that it no longer fell in his eyes without his headband, and Marth's haircut was just a shorter, less even (much to Marth's dismay) version of his orignal cut.

"Alright, clothing time!" Bri cheered happily. This time, neither Roy nor Marth were excited. Robyn, for some reason, was.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" she said.

"Fun? This entire day has been torture!" Marth complained. He still hadn't gotten over the whole no-tiara thing.

"Oh well, it's almost over. We'll buy some new clothes, then you can go home and go to bed," Bri said. Without another word, she walked right into the mall.

At the end of a long, long, long, long, long, long, long day of shopping, Bri was finally finished with the boys.

"I would have rather battled dragons all day than that!" Roy gasped as he dragged himself up to Bri and Roybyn's apartment. By the time he got there, Bri had already pulled out the couch bed.

"Okay, so here's your bed. It's a queen, so there should be plenty of space for the two of you," Bri said as she finished making the couch bed.

"I'd rather sleep on the ground, if it's all the same to you," Roy said. She shrugged.

"Whatever. Extra blankets are in the closet." Bri gestured to a small closet just outside the kitchen and then followed Robyn into their bedroom. Marth crawled into bed, and Roy retrieved a few blankets and a pillow from the closet. He was just about asleep when he heard a whimper from above him.

"Roy?" Marth asked.

"What?" Roy snapped.

"I can't sleep," Marth sniffled.

"And?"

"Can I come sleep on the floor with you?"

"Doesn't that seem kind of pointless? I mean, Bri made that bed for us and we both sleep on the ground?" Roy said.

"Then will you come sleep in the bed with me? I'm lonely without Mr. Bunbun." Roy ignored the reference to Marth's stuffed bunny. If Bri saw him sleeping in the same bed as Marth, he wouldn't hear the end of her yaoi fantasies.

"No. I prefer sleeping alone. Sorry," Roy said.

"Please?" Marth whispered. Roy could hear that he was on the edge of tears. Or already crying. Suddenly, Roy realized how Marth felt. He was in another world by means he doesn't even understand, and his one speck of familiarity was completely ignoring him. Roy at least had done this sort thing before.

"Fine," he sighed. He crawled into bed next to Marth.

"Thanks," Marth whimpered, snuggling up close to Roy.

"Hold on Marth," Roy said, pushing him away, "You need to give me my space. I don't want Bri thinking we're a couple or anything." Marth scooted away from Roy a little more.

"I understand," he whispered sadly. Roy felt bad, but went to sleep without another word anyway. As soon as he was asleep, Marth went back to snuggling against him.

"Oh, Roy," he sighed, "You just have no idea..."

~The next morning~

Bri yawned as she sauntered into the kitchen to get her cup of raspberry tea. She smiled at the scene before her. Marth was sleeping contentedly in Roy's arms. Then, Bri remembered that she had a camera, and quickly grabbed it from her room. Unfortunately, she only got 10 pictures before Roy woke up because of the flash. When he saw the camera in Bri's hands and his arms around Marth, his eyes grew wide.

"Yaoi!" Bri cheered.

"Nooooooooo!" Roy yelled.

"Huh?" Robyn and Marth asked at the same time.

**Aww... I love yaoi... and that was just a sweet scene. Too bad I (Bri) had to ruin it... and I only got 10 pictures. Please, when you review, do not yell at me because there is yaoi in this chapter. I warned you! (But I still want reviews! Zone of Fame people!)**


	3. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marth, Roy, Super Smash Brothers, or any of the Rise Against songs featured in this chapter. Yet.**

**Author's Note: Well, I'm sorry to all those who have been eagerly awaiting this update to the point of bugging the hell out of me. *cough* Robyn *cough*. But, I must say, I'm still looking for reviews, guys. This time, I want 4 NEW reviews (which means that someone new has to review, even if everyone who reviewed last time reviews again) But, without further ado…**

***ZONE OF FAME***

**Azuma****: Well, I like Royce, so I'll keep it just to bug you. And I do apologize for making you sound stupid, but really, u sound that in reality. And, er, you're going to freak out in this one. *hides so she cant punch me***

**Nikki (aka moroxm, if u didn't know)****: Of course you knew what the diadem was, "…you're an expert on hair and anything you put in it." In your words exactly. And yes, Annalise is our dear friend Anna. Go Semes!**

**SeaDremon****: You are my new favorite, as you are the first person to review that I don't know personally. Yes, Marth's personality is far off from what it should be (no, I don't play the games, but my friend does), but I think that if they were both calm and smart, the story would be kind of boring. Yes, yaoi is contagious, and I've been spreading it to all my friends. (THAT MEANS YOU AZUMA!!!!) Thanks for the complements, it means a lot. Good luck to you too!**

**Oh, and the songs featured in this chapter are Reeducation (Through Labor), Savior, and Swing Life Away, all by Rise Against.**

Journey to the Center of New York

Chapter 3

Ice Cream

There was an awkward silence at the breakfast table that morning. Bri was still giggling about the yaoi pictures (although Robyn had smacked her upside the head and told her to shut up already) Roy was furious that Marth had snuggled up to him last night and _Bri had gotten pictures_, of all things to have happened. Marth was embarrassed about the pictures, but what really upset him was how Roy had yelled at him. Robyn hadn't had her coffee yet, so her brain was still pretty much turned off.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go get some ice cream!" Bri suggested. The tension between Roy and Marth was totally ruining her yaoi fantasies.

"No," Roy grumbled almost immediately.

"Whatever," Marth sighed unhappily. Robyn was too busy pouring herself a cup of coffee into her "I Love Fire Emblem" coffee mug to notice.

"Robyn? Is anyone home in there?" Bri asked.

"Hm?" Robyn asked, sipping her coffee.

"I asked if you wanted to go out and get some ice cream," Bri repeated.

"Sure. Lemme just finish my ice cream."

"You can get coffee flavored ice cream there. Let's go!" Bri said, already dragging a surprised Marth and Roy out the door. Robyn followed slowly, coffee in hand, bored expression on her face, just as she always did when Bri ran off like this.

When Robyn finally arrived at the ice cream shop, Bri had already gotten her ice cream. Marth and Roy just sat there, staring at the ice cream.

"Do you guys have a problem with ice cream or something?" Robyn asked.

"They're waiting for your recommendation on which flavor to get," Bri explained.

"Because you're the owner!" Marth said, as if were obvious.

"Wha? …oh… it's Baskin Robins. I don't own the place, Marth. They don't even spell 'Robyn' the same way as me," Robyn explained. Marth looked like a kid who had just been told there was no Santa Claus.

"I told you," Bri muttered.

"What's your recommendation anyways?" Roy asked as Marth sat there, still trying to wrap his brain around the complex concept that, in fact, Robyn did not own the ice cream shop.

"Well, my favorite is cake batter, but you might wan to go with vanilla, as this is your first time having ice cream," Robyn suggested.

"I think I'll try cake batter. It sounds a bit more appetizing that vanilla," Roy decided.

"I'll have whatever Roy's having," Marth said. Apparently, his cheer had returned.

"Alright, so 3 cake batters?" –Marth and Roy nodded- "I'll be right back." She got up from the table and went to the counter to place the orders. Pretty soon she returned with three bowls of cake batter ice cream.

"What did you get, Bri?" Marth asked, looking over at Bri's bowl. The ice cream was lighter in color, and was sprinkled with bits of black.

"Cookies and cream," she replied, then returned to shoveling ice cream into her mouth. Robyn also dug in, but Roy and Marth poked theirs with a spoon, then decided the white globs were not fit for human consumption.

"Hey, if you guys aren't gonna eat that, I'll take it," Bri said through a mouthful of ice cream. Roy and Marth pushed their bowls over to her. In reaction to this, Robyn quickly swiped the ice cream back.

"Hey!" Bri complained, her mouth now food-free.

"Bri, we both know what sugar does to you. I refuse to let you eat three bowls of ice cream," Robyn replied.

"But that's a waste of ice cream!" Bri reasoned.

"Not, because _Mark and Royce_are going to eat it," Robyn said. Marth and Roy looked around in vain for a different Marth and Royce.

"You want us to eat _that_?" Roy asked. He looked at the ice cream as if it might jump up and bite him.

"Try it. It's good," Robyn encouraged. Roy picked up his spoon and carefully took a bite.

"Mm, not bad," Roy said, taking another bite. As soon as he heard Roy say that, Marth dug into his ice cream happily. It was gone in 5 seconds flat.

"MORE!" Marth demanded, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Roy, Bri, and Robyn collectively scooted their chairs away from him. Then the rampage happened.

~30 minutes later~

All of the tables in the shop had been overturned, and most of the customers had either fled the building or were hiding in the far corner of the shop. The exceptions to the rule were Marth, Robyn, Bri, and Roy. Marth, who had just finished an ice cream-induced rampage, was standing in the middle of the debris, happily licking the last of the ice cream from his fingers. Robyn, Bri, and Roy were standing a few feet away, talking to a red-faced manager.

"Someone better pay for all this!" he demanded with his heavy New York accent.

"And you didn't want _me_to get too hyper," Bri muttered to Robyn. To the manager she said, "Here, just put it on my card." She handed the man a Visa card.

"I thought you had American Express," Robyn said.

"I do. That's your card," Bri said. Robyn blinked for a moment before it sunk in.

"YOU GAVE HIM _MY_CREDIT CARD?!?! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT OFRR OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY?!?!" She shrieked. This scared the customers more than Marth's rampage, and the ones who had been hiding in the corner quickly hurried out the door. Bri backed away from the enraged Robyn, sweat dropping.

"Heh heh… well, since I sort of treated everyone to dinner yesterday, I didn't bring my card… and I picked your pocket during Marth's rampage," she explained nervously. Robyn advanced on her with murder clear in her eyes.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT MARTH AND ROY DON'T HAVE FALCHION OR THE SWORD OF SEALS RIGHT NOW! AND YOU DIDN'T TREAT US TO DINNER YESTERDAY! THAT WAS YOUR PARENTS CARD!" Robyn yelled,

"Robyn," Roy said slowly. "Calm down. We don't want any 'accidents'."

"Believe me, if I hurt Bri, it'll be no accident," Robyn growled, coming closer to Bri. Bri "eeped" and hid behind Roy for protection.

"Roy, I don't want to hurt you, so please get out of the way," Robyn warned. Roy, being the noble general he was, shook his head.

"I can't do that. Bri didn't do anything meriting death," he said. Bri whispered a quiet "thanks" to him.

"Oh yes she did! Now, step aside before I hurt you!" Robyn yelled. She was about to throw Roy out of the way when the manager came back out.

"Good news! All your friend did was eat all the ice cream, so amount of money we needed was $99.95. Here's your card." He handed Bri the Visa card, and Robyn quickly took it back.

"And that's about what I spend at the Italian restaurant last night. And I used _my_credit card, so we're even," Bri said. Robyn "hmphed".

"Fine. But I'm still not happy," she grumbled. Marth smiled his cutely naïve smile, as if Robyn hadn't been threatening Bri a few seconds ago.

"What's for lunch?" he asked. Everyone backed away from him. This eating machine was still hungry?

"You're still hungry?" Bri asked Marth somewhat warily.

"Of course, aren't you?" he replied. Bri blinked at him.

"Eh… not really. Actually, there's this really good book I was reading… I think I'll go read that now actually. Bye!" Bri bolted out of the ice cream shop, leaving a shocked and confused Marth behind her. He looked over at Robyn, who sighed.

"C'mon, let's go. We've got food back in the apartment," she said, towing Marth and Roy out of the ice cream shop.

"We crawl

on our knees for you

Under

a sky no longer blue

We sweat

all day long for you

But we sow

seeds to see us through

'Cause sometimes

dreams just don't come true

We wait

to reap what we are due..." Bri's iHome blasted as they came in. Marth and Roy immediately fainted from the volume, intensity, and all around awesomeness of the music. Robyn, who was used to this sort of thing, plugged her ears and looked around for Bri. She found her, of all places, on the couch, calmly reading "The DaVinci Code".

_I don't know how she manages that_, Robyn thought. "HEY! BRI! TURN THAT DOWN!" she yelled. Bri casually reached over and turned the volume down to a reasonable level.

"Where are Roy and Marth?" she inquired. Robyn pointed to the two on the the floor. Marth had landed on top of Roy, his head on Roy's chest. "Yaoi!" Bri cheered, quickly running to find her camera. While she was gone, Robyn gently pulled Marthoff of Roy to save both of them the embarrassment. "Aw man..." Bri said.

"Hey, you already have 10 pictures. Roy would die if you got any more," Robyn defended.

"Hmph," Bri said, turning up the music slightly and singing to herself as she read.

"So tell me now:

If this ain't love,

the how do we get out?

Cuz I don't know...

That's when she said I don't hate you boy,

I just wanna save you,

While there's still somethin' left to save!

That's when I told her "I love you girl, but

I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have!

Whoaoa, whoaoa!..."

Robyn siged and went into their room, finding Bri's choice of music annoying.

"My poor ears..." Roy groaned, coming out of unconciousness.

"Tch. It's not that bad," Bri said. "I happen to _love_ Rise Against."

"Sounds like a rebel organization," he muttered.

"It's a band. As it, a group that makes music," Bri said.

"I know what a band is. Now could you _please_ change it? It's giving me a headache," Roy complained.

"I'll switch it to something mellower, but it'll still be Rise Agaisnt." She reached over and swithced the song from "Savior" to "Swing Life Away". The gentle notes of the love song filled the room. (Bri was a tech wiz and therefore had hooked up surround sound to her iHome.)

"A love song?" Roy snorted.

"Would you rather I played screamo? Why don't you go find Robyn and dance with her or something? You know you're falling for her," Bri said irritably. Roy blushed the color of his hair at the mention of him liking Robyn. "Now, let me read my book or I'll hit you over the head with it!" Roy quickly hurried out of the room, ending up in the bedroom with Robyn.

"Just leave her alone. She's a major bookworm. Here, you can read this. It's the history of our country." Robyn tossed him her old US History textbook. Roy grunted under the weight, but opened it up and read anyways.

~In the Living Room~

"Aww, Marth's so cute when he sleeps," Bri murmured to herself. She could feel herself falling for the blue-haired male. She gently placed him on the couch, and moved to the recliner to finish her book.

**Author's Note: Aww, cute scene at the end... REVEIW PEOPLE!!!! JUST NO FLAMERS!!!! And I appologize for my terrible lateness, I had a lot going on. But this one's longer, so I made up for it!**


	4. Penne and Rockband

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marth, Roy, Super Smash Bros, Fire Emblem, Rise Against, The New York Times, Microsoft (Xbox), Rockband, Guitar Hero, Kingdom Hearts or a bottle of wine. Sadly.**

**Author's Note: Yeah! Chapter 4! I didn't think I'd make it this far… but I know what it's like to be reading an awesome fanfic and then realize that the author cancelled. Oh, and I have a new obsession. It's Kingdom Hearts… so as soon as I get the new game, I might start writing a fanfic with Axel and Roxas. Or Robyn and Demyx. Oh, and if my absurdly long author's notes bother you… Don't hesitate to tell me! I just like to "hear" myself talk.**

***Zone of Fame***

**Azuma/Marth 3er: YOU REVIEWED FOUR TIMES JUST TO MAKE ME UPDATE!!!!!! So I counted you twice… yes, you are last, because you're special. Be an optimist for once. I'm not ALWAYS bugging you… and I really should get a beta to fix those things, but then you'd have to wait longer for an update… its your choice. And yeah, I'm not sure about the whole "killing you off" thing… it was an errant thought. And you really should just be patient.**

**SeaDremon: I'm so glad you're keeping up with the story! And I know EXACTLY what you mean about cheese. I'm not a nacho person, though. And yes, I will italicize my songs from now on… that's a good idea. "Yaoi!" is my one of my favorite quotes too… I mean, honestly I SAID IT!**

**godofsteel27: You know, if you can't handle regular romance, this story isn't for you. It's mostly regular romance, and I haven't even decided if Roy and Marth are going to end up with each other or it'll be Roy and Robyn and Marth and Bri.**

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for!**

Journey to the Center of New York

Chapter 4

Penne and Rockband

"You know, this has been fun and all, but I think Marth and I really need to find this guy," Roy said. Marth had finally woken up, and now they were all gathered in the living room. Roy and Robyn sat on the couch while Marth opted for the recliner and Bri perched on his armrest.

"Yes! We must complete our quest!" Marth cheered. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"So you guys are just gonna walk around and look for him? _Brilliant _plan," she said.

"I hate to do it, but I agree with Robyn. There's nothing you guys can do but keep your eyes on the news and hope he shows up," Bri said.

"But that'll take _way_ too long! We don't have that kind of time!" Roy protested. Bri shrugged.

"There's no other option."

"There's gotta be _something_ we can do!" he complained, actually getting up and stamping his foot in frustration. This action made Bri and Robyn snicker. Roy's frustration quickly transferred to anger. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!!!!!" he yelled. Robyn scooted away from him, but Bri looked at him with a curious expression on her face. It was quickly replaced by her usual, almost sadistic, smile.

"Geez, spaz much?" Roy glared daggers at her. Bri winced slightly, but grinned back at him with annoying determination. Roy finally sat back down in a huff, looking exhausted from the mental stress. Robyn patted his head.

"It's okay Roy. Waiting won't kill you," she said.

"Maybe," Roy muttered. No one heard him, though.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Marth asked. Again, his total obliviousness to a tense atmosphere lightened the mood.

"We wait," Robyn said.

"Actually," Bri corrected, "You two will have to stay here and chill while Robyn and I go to work tomorrow." A confused expression crossed Marth's face.

"Work?"

"Yups. That's how Robyn and I earn money. We can't all be princes, you know," Bri said. Marth sniffed indignantly, and in response she ruffled his hair. He pouted, but no longer seemed offended.

"What do you guys do?" Roy asked.

"Well, I'm and editor and Robyn's a journalist. We both work for the New York Times, which is a newspaper if you didn't know," Bri explained. Roy and Marth gave her blank looks.

"A newspaper is a big bundle of papers that contain information on events happening locally and internationally," Robyn clarified. "Actually, that reminds me. My boss told me that I'm reporting on the ice cream incident earlier, so I'm going to need to interview you guys after dinner." Bri grinned smugly, so Roy assumed that Bri was her boss. How ironic.

"Can we have dinner now?" Marth asked.

"As soon as I get something made," Robyn said, shrugging.

"Nonsense! It's my turn to cook dinner!" Bri said.

"But you have no cooking ability at all!" Robyn protested.

"Not true! I can make just about any past-related dish!" Bri countered. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Hardly any of those dishes can really be considered a meal," she snorted.

"Humph!" Bri strode purposely into the kitchen and pulled out penne pasta, a big pot, a mixing bowl, parmesan, eggs, butter, cream, lemon juice, carrots, lettuce, cucumbers, and another bowl. Robyn sighed.

"What's she making?" Roy asked warily. Robyn's eyes scanned over the various ingredients on the counter.

"Penne past with Alfredo sauce and a salad, I think. She's made it before, although I never got the chance to try it. But it's a family recipe or something, so hopefully it's good," she said.

"Hey, Marth, you wanna come and help me out?" Bri called from the kitchen. Said blue haired prince hopped up and eagerly headed towards the kitchen. "And grab my iHome while you're at it," she added. Marth stopped, a confused expression on his face.

"Here, it's this," Robyn said, unplugging the iHome and handing it to Marth. He held it gingerly, as if not wanting to ruin whatever magic allowed it to play music at such loud volumes that it made him and Roy fall unconscious. When he finally gave it to Bri, she plugged it in next to the coffee maker and set the song to "Swing Life Away".

"So, Marth, ever made penne Alfredo?" she asked, turning to all her various ingredients.

~meanwhile, with Robyn and Roy~

"Is Bri always like this?" Roy asked. They had retreated to Robyn and Bri's shared room to get away from the loud music.

"What, getting annoyed and then going off with her music? Yeah, pretty much. But she usually doesn't let anyone help her cook," Robyn replied.

"I thought you said she didn't cook," Roy said.

"I said she had no cooking ability, which is not totally true, because she can do anything she wants with a bowl of noodles, but that's all she ever makes. Although, she really does enjoy cooking. It runs in her family. Her grandma always made homemade mashed potatoes and stuff like that on Christmas and Thanksgiving, and her older sister went to culinary college. And her mom makes all sorts of things. So actually, she sort of does have cooking ability, she just doesn't use it. That or anything without pasta is just unappetizing to her," Robyn said.

"What about you? What do you like?" Roy asked.

"Hmm… well, I guess I really like stir-fry. It's fairly simple to make, too," she finally decided.

"Yeah, stir fry's good," Roy agreed.

"You've had it? I didn't know they had things like that in Altea or Pherae or wherever you guys live."

"Altea," Roy corrected, "And this isn't my first time in another dimension. I've travelled to this and many other places. I guess you could say I'm some sort of super hero," he said with a cheeky grin. Robyn laughed.

"Not really. Just sort of an alien," she said, quoting Marth.

"Ha ha, very funny," Roy grumbled. He smiled good-naturedly, though, so that Robyn wouldn't thinks he was mad at her.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if the UFO's Bri claims are real were from another dimension too. Is this sort of thing common?"

"Pfft, no. Few mages know of it, and only a very select number deem it safe. And then, of course, there's me."

"How _did_ you become acquainted with this? Perhaps I'm wrong, but you don't seem like the kind to get mixed up with all the hocus-pocus."

"Well, it was on accident, really. I was bored one day and stole one of the palace mage's books. The spell sounded a little intriguing, so I tried it out. I woke up unconscious in the middle of Montana." Robyn laughed so hard that if she had been drinking milk, it would have come out of her nose in a hilariously unattractive way.

"You IDIOT!" she giggled.

"Hey! I-" he didn't get the chance to defend himself as Marth took that moment to barge into the room.

"Dinner time!" he sang. Robyn got up and stretched.

"About time," she muttered. Roy followed her and Marth as they entered the kitchen. A delicious aroma greeted them.

"And you said I couldn't cook," Bri said, setting a plate of garlic bread on the table.

"Alright, you win. The pasta you make has no equal," Robyn said, throwing her hands up in defeat. Bri smiled smugly before pouring herself a glass of wine to go with the meal.

"You drink?" Roy asked. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Only a little wine now and then," she replied. "Would you like some?"

"Nah, alcohol doesn't sit well with me."

"I'll take some!" Marth said. Bri poured him a glass and passed it across the table. Robyn politely declined, and thus began their meal.

~after dinner~

"When are all these questions going to _end_?" Marth asked tiredly. Robyn was wrapping up their interview, and Marth looked like he had just finished a police interrogation.

"Alright, alright, this last one's for Bri anyways," Robyn sighed.

"Yes?"

"WHY DID U TAKE ME CREDIT CARD?!" Bri coughed and sputtered as she choked on the water she had been drinking.

"What?!?!" she finally managed to choke out. "I though you were over that!" Robyn laughed.

"I am. I just wanted to see you choke," she said.

"And you claim that _I'm_ the sadistic one…" Bri muttered. Roy and Marth were laughing their heads off, finding the friendly banter quite entertaining.

"I never said I wasn't. Just that you are too," Robyn pointed out. Bri grumbled a reluctant agreement. Suddenly, Marth's eyes fell upon a thin, black box in the corner.

"What's that?" he inquired, pointing to it. Everyone turned in the direction he was pointing.

"_That_ is my Xbox 360," Bri said.

"But it's not x-shaped!" Marth pointed out. Robyn giggled.

"Remember how I said you guys were from a video game? That's how you make it work," she explained. "It's just called and Xbox."

"Can we play it?" Roy piped up.

"Sure! What game would you like to play? Rockband? Guitar Hero? Kingdom Hearts?" Bri said.

"Umm… Which is the most fun?" Roy asked.

"Rockband," Robyn said while at the same time Bri said, "Guitar Hero."

"How about Rockband?" Roy decided.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Bri dashed into a closet, and soon came out with a microphone in one had and two guitar controllers in the other. "Robyn, can you grab the drums? I think they're in our room." Robyn got up and went to fetch the drums. By the time everything was set up, Roy and Marth wore identical faces of blank awe.

"How does this work?" Roy asked, experimentally picking up one of the guitars. He pressed on the strum key and a few of the frets, but no sound was made. "It's such a strange instrument…"

"Silly, Roy, that's not how it works. Here, let me show you," Robyn said. She turned his controller on, and then showed him how to press the frets and strum at the right time to receive points.

"Marth? What would you like to play?" Bri asked. Marth pointed to the drums.

"Those."

"Alright, come here and sit down." She gestured for him to take a seat on the couch, and then handed him the drumsticks. "When you see a colored bar reach here" –she gestured to a spot on the screen- "hit the corresponding pad with the drumsticks." Marth nodded. Bri picked up the microphone. "I'll sing. That leaves you on the second guitar, Robyn." Robyn nodded and grabbed her instrument, and then Bri turned on the Xbox and selected "Play Rockband 2". After selecting a song, they began to play.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Bri shouted, just before the song began.

**Author's note: If you didn't notice, most of this is just whatever random event I decide to put Marth and Roy through. But fear not! Eventually this story shall get a plot! And then the action shall begin! But for now, let everyone have their fun with Rockband 2.**


End file.
